


An alien experience

by warriorreaper



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorreaper/pseuds/warriorreaper
Summary: Young Ryan didn't know what would happen when he left to get to the bus stop.Abducted by 8ft aliens and used as a breeder by the huge cocks.
Kudos: 17





	An alien experience

**Author's Note:**

> I do not accept this treatment of children in real life, if your sensitive towards rape and blood please don't read.

|• A lively specimen popped onto the computers screen, the Phallen people had been observing earth from a distant, claiming many of the fertile ones as breeders, after all the fully grown ones must be infertile just like our species, this one wore coloured cloth over its light skin and seemed energetic, this is the one, it'll be my mate. •|

Ryan hurried towards the bus stop, noone was there just yet we he slowed to a walk and sighed in relief at being early, Ryan is 9 yes old and fairly fit, his hair slightly long and brown, while his eyes shone a deep grey.

He paused as he felt a strange tingling through his body, he slumped to his knees and began to feel a numbness take over, he let out a frightened cry and his backpack fell off of his shoulders, his body was being lifted into the air by an unknown source, he called out for help but his voice echoed back as if he was in a empty room.

He was brought into a large grey room and the doors that he was lifted through slammed shut, whatever had lifted him up dropped him and he scrambled to his feet, his knees ached from the drop and he was shaking in fear.

A figure entered the room and approached him quickly, Ryan tried to back away from the massive humanoid looking creature, it had dark blue skin and small pink eyes, it lifted Ryan up who shouted and screamed to be released, but noone was there to help him.

He was brought into a new room, it held something similar to a bed and some strange things Ryan couldn't identify, the Alien ran its hand along Ryan's cheek, Ryan shuddered and quietly begged to go home.

|• My new mate was an incredible creature, its small head fit perfectly in my hand, I lifted it again and listened to its adorable noises, I carried it to my bed and trapped its tiny body between my knees, my cock was hardening along its clothed body and at full size was nearly longer then my mate.

I forced off the cloth and stared at its gorgeous pink skin, it writhed beneath me, probably wanting to love it and shower it with love.

I sent my tongue down its throat and rubbed its anal cavaty, this is the hole which will be impregnated. |•

I moved off it and lapped at the hole lovingly, it moved and writhed deliciously in my grasp, I brought its body down and groomed its hair softly, my friend was quick to join and lick down my mates throat, I let out a lusty growl and pushed against the tiny hole, it was a struggle but bit by bit my cock inched into the thrashing body, I humped it desperately digging in further and further, the warm wetness filling me with delight, my friend got off my mate who had stopped thrashing and let me mate with him.

He was warm and tiny beneath me, his body jolting at each thrust, I couldn't push in much further to my dismay so I desperately dragged him up and down my shaft to get the most out of it, I groaned out and exploded inside him, my seed going everywhere inside of him, out of his mouth and out the other side, I pulled out my red tinted dick and looked down at my mate, the bed was coated in red and my mate was gaping up at the ceiling in delight and pleasure, I purred and cleaned him up gently. |•


End file.
